mis amisgos TMNT
by kitsunechan19
Summary: nicol nunca se espero que en undia aparente mente normal terminaria siendo una viajera interdimensional y conseria a usus heroes de la infansia otra de mis locuras espero les guate aqui hay de todo maikey es mi personaje favorito de todos XD
1. Chapter 1

Para todos/as los lectores de mi fic invade love se preguntaran que diablos estoy en el fan dom de las tortugas ninja y para las/los que me ven por primera vez les diré que como no tenia inspiración para hacer el siguiente capítulo y como no quiero tener bloqueo de escritor se me ocurrí escribir este mata tiempos por asi decirlo es un sueño que tube durante mi frenesí de las tortugas ninja después de ver el maratón de tortugas ninja es el espacio y ver tres veces la peli de las misma denle una oportunidad a este desvarió mío y dejen comentarios pronto subiré el capi cuatro de invade love no se impacienten ahora si a leer.

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kevin Eusteman y Peter Laird autores originales del comic y de todos los que hayan comprado los derechos de autor ****n-n.**

Que lo disfruten

3

2

1

Go¡

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es nicol yo era una chica normal común y corriente de cabello largo castaño oscuro tirando casi a negro de estatura promedio ojos café mi piel algo tostada por el sol de 14 años que vivía debes en cuando en su mundo de fantasía pero una tarde cuando salía del colegio todo cambio.

_**Esa mañana me levante muy temprano pero muuuyyyy temprano para ser exacta la 4:00 am ese dia ivan a dar las tortugas ninja en el espacio y no queria perdérmelo toda la semana estuve asi levantándome más temprano de lo usual para poder verlas antes de ir al cole este era el episodio ya habian regresado a la tierra y conocían el pasado de shredder y como leo le pateo el trasero, pero en eso entro mi papa a la sala y me vi viendo tele asi que me dijo que me fuera a bañar y eso que apenas iban a ser las 5 pero al menos ya habia terminado el episodio me puse mi uniforme consistía en pantalón calcetas y zapatos negros una cuba llera amarilla, tome mi bolso de color gris que traía un rinoceronte blanco dibujado en medio ese dia antes de entrar al colegio pase por el supermercado para comprar una revista con los ahorros del mes para eso ya eran las 7 de la mañana compre una revista de videojuegos en la ke aprecia un especial de las tortugas ninja , al salir del colegio estaba triste casi llorando mis compañeros me habian quitado la revista mientras se la enseñaba a una amiga y cuando se las pedí me dijeron de mala gana que no per yo les volvi a pedir que me la devolvieran pero en eso uno de ellos la tomo la abrió por en medio y la rompió yo estaba muy triste que ni me di cuenta que una luz se cercaba velos mente asia mi lo último que recuerdo es que levantaba la mano para hacerle la señal al bus para que se detuviera, después una luz azul me rodeo y vi como mi mano se desintegraba.**_

Y ahora me encuentro aquí en el frio piso no puedo ver bien la luz azul se apaga mientras mis ojos se recuperan de la segadora luz puedo ver un gran laboratorio el cual siento que ya e visto en algún otro lado examino todo el lugar con la vista pero se detiene el un símbolo en una de las paredes de ese lugar hay una gran insignia con forma de pie el cual es rojo como la sangre y enseguida lo reconozco ese es el símbolo del clan del pie un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y en eso escucho una voz la cual tambien reconocí.

-bien hecho stkcman pudiste copiar el tele portal sin ningún error –escuche esa voz metálica la cual estuvo en mis pesadillas cuando tenía 7 años Shredder.

-gracias mi señor sabía que no lo defraudaría- y esa voz tambien de ese lunático científico Baster Stokman, me volteo lenta mente stokman estaba en una enorme tubo de vidrio lleno de liquido transparente solo era un cerebro flotante con un ojo unido todavía a el y luego hay estaba el enemigo más peligroso de las tortugas el destructor el cual me miraba fija mente examinándome viéndome como un conejillo de indias viendo si no me falta nada, detrás de shredder se encontraba una chica morena con un traje del clan del pie que reconocí como la hija adoptiva de el Karai ella me miraba con pena como si dijera que lo sentía como si me fuera a pasar algo malo me sujete con fuerza a la correa de mi bolso, se acerco lentamente asia mi yo sentí que otro escalofrió recorrió mi espalda shredder se acerco mas extendió su mano para alcanzarme ,yo di un paso para atrás alegándome y el se rio con esa voz metálica.

-jajaja acaso me tienes miedo –me digo con un sarcástico tono de voz yo no supe que decir estaba paralizada del miedo, no supe como las tortuga se enfrentaron a el Karai al verme tan asustada se acerco ami posicionándose delante de mi puso su manos sobre mis hombros mirándome directamente a mis ojos y me pregunto.

-cuál es tu nombre –me digo casi en un susurro

-ni….nicol –dije un tanto nerviosa.

-muy bien Karai cuál es su nombre –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y en ese momento supe no era mas que uno más de los sucios trucos de shredder con el fin de obtener mi nombre.

-su nombre es nicol mi señor shredder –cuando mi cerebro proceso lo que estaba pasando una inmensa ira me envolvió con un movimiento brusco retire las manos de Karai de mis hombros retrocedí mas con una mirada desafiantes metí mi mano derecha en mi bolso con el fin de sacar las tijeras que traía adentro y cuando estaba a punto de sacarlas una mano grande y fría sujeto mi muñeca , levantar mi vista observe que era shredder que me tenía apresada lo único que pude hacer fue cargar mi mirada con más odio mientras forcejeaba para liberarme .

-pare ser que no eres tan asustadiza como pensé estabas dispuesta a luchar para salir de aquí-dijo mientras llevaba una de sus manos para acariciar mi rostro yo intente alejarme pero con mi muñeca sujeta por su mano no pude evitarlo-bueno creo que conservare este lindo recuerdo-dijo y después me jalo de mi muñeca y con ella mi brazo mis intentos por soltarme fueron inútiles fui sacada del laboratorio de stokman y conducida por un pasillo inmenso deje de forcejear y observe las inmensas paredes estoy casi segura que parecía niño en juguetería aunque suene un poco tonto pero siempre quise conocer la el escondite de shredder, todo era idéntico a como lo mostraban en la serie de televisión o por lo menos lo que más o menos mostraban.

Para cuando regrese a la realidad me encontraba en una habitación inmensa en la cual avía una pequeña mesa y detrás de ella se encontraba un cojín en el cual shredder se sentó, yo quede en medio de la sala frente a shredder, luego sentí cono Karai me quito mi bolso e intente sujetarlo pero ella era más fuerte que yo, lo abrió y saco las tijeras mientras se las mostraba a shredder.

-lo que pensabas usar en mi contra no funcionara yo soy indestructible-

-"tal vez seas indestructible pero podría a ver intentado dañar uno de tus circuitos"-pensé mientras apretabas los puños con impotencia.

-mi señor no cree que sería mejor regresarla a su mundo-

-no Karai además –se detuvo un momento mientras me miraba-se be que le gusto mucho este lugar.

A mi mente vino el hecho de que de seguro me observo cuando miraba los inmensos pacillos.

-¡HEY! –grite llamando la atencion de los dos-no pueden raptar a una persona y después decidir como si fuera un objeto soy una persona puedo desidir por mi misma y no me peiso quedar aquí no señor yo me largo- dije enfurecida mientras me dirigía asia la puerta que estaba detrás de mi, pero al abrirse la puerta me encontre con tres ninjas del pie los cuales me isieron retroceder hasta que choque con alguien al levantar mi vista lo vi y otro escalofrió azoto mi cuerpo.

-llévenla a una de las habita…-no pudo terminar la frase porque una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-que sucede-

-mi señor intrusos entraron-dijo uno de los ninjas de negro.

-quienes son-pregunto molesto.

-son las tortugas-

Al escuchar eso sentí una gran emoción significaría que podría escapar, shredder comenzó a alejarse pero antes les dio una orden.

-quiero que la lleven a una de las habitaciones mas alejadas del laboratorio y no la pierdan de vista-

Y después partió y Karai lo siguió, mientras ami los tres ninjas del pie me conducían por otro pasillo dos caminaban enfrente de mi y uno detrás de mi y me sujetaba por detrás, en eso hubo una explosión en ese momento aproveche para pisotearle el pie y soltarme del agarre y salir corriendo en dirección contraria asia donde me llevaban.

Continuara…

Como ya dije dejen comentarios me arian muy feliz sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este inusual fic sacado de un sueño que tuve y que recién recordé le agradezco a:

**Cloeh****: **n.n por dejarme comentarios y no te preocupes se que invasor zim y Yu-gi-oh GX son dificilísimos de ve ya que a zim lo cánselo niquelodeon y no hay muchos canales que den la saga GX pero no te preocupes y el de xiaolin es mi primera incursión en el fan dom de los monjes y una pregunta eres mujer va O.O porque sino perdón por creer que si -_-U

Bueno ahora si

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kevin Eusteman y Peter Laird autores originales del comic y de todos los que hayan comprado los derechos de autor ****n-n (****que más quisiera yo T-T te kiero mikey)****.**

3

2

1

Go¡

En las calles oscuras de nueva york cuatro siluetas se observaban saltando de azotea en azotea dando giros, deslizándose por las cornisas de los edificios.

-jejeje les voy a ganar chicos-dijo una tortuga con apariencia humanoide que llevaba un antifaz de color naranja muy risueña, mientras detrás de el venian otras tres tortugas pero con diferentes colores rojo, azul y morado.

-mikey en cuanto te alcance vas a ver-grito la tortuga de antifaz rojo.

En un inesperado movimiento michelangelo se detuvo en seco asiendo que las demás tortugas chocaran entre si.

-don podrías quitarte de encima- dijo Leonardo a Donatello que habia caído encima de el.

-quítense los dos de encima-se quejo Raphael debajo de los dos, cuando se quitaron el tambien se levanto acercándose a mikey para golpearlo pero se detuvo y vio en la misma dirección que el menor.

-chicos miren-dijo rapha señalando el cielo al levantar la vista se toparon con un rayo de luz azul, que iba desapareciendo el cual les parecio muy familiar asi que al salir del transe en el que estaban decidieron seguir a la luz al llegar asia la fuente de la luz la cual era un gran rascacielos que reconocieron como el escondite se shredder debido al gran logo del pie en un lado del edificio.

-leo este lugar me da mala espina –dijo Raphael el cual estaba aun molesto.

-pero Raphael esa es la misma luz que la del teleportal-dijo Leonardo intentando razonar con el

-bueno si vamos a patear algunos traseros del pie me uno- dijo rafa antes de de abalanzarse sobre dos guardias que patrullaban esa zona.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habian logrado entrar tal parecía que no avía tanta vigilancia como pensaban, habian logrado entrar sin llamar la atencion todo el que los viera terminaba inconciente ya se encontraban en el piso 18(el edificio era de 50 pisos)hay se encontraba una enorme sala de entrenamiento en la cual se encontraban barios ninja del pie entrenando lograron pasar de largo a pesar de los refunfuños de Raphael iban subiendo las escaleras cuando fueron detectados por dos ninjas que bajaban y uno logro escapar por una puerta, empezó a sonar la alarma de intrusos lo que atrajo a mas ninjas del pie lo que les iso salir de las escaleras y aparecer en un pasillo por el cual eran perseguidos por mas ninjas.

-Donatello mas te bale que comiences a usar esos explosivos antes de que nos alcancen-dijo rafa que estaba corriendo detrás de doni.

-pero rafa aun son experimentales no se cuánto daño puedan hacer-dijo doni un tanto nervioso.

-don tienes que hacerlo nos estan alcanzando- dijo Leonardo viendo asia atrás

-pero-trato de decir dónatelo

-¡HAZLO YA!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, entonces Donatello saco de su bolso una bomba del tamaño de una granada de mano solo que esta tenia unos botones de color azulo y rojo antes de arrojarla Donatello apretó el botón azul y arrojándola contra los ninjas del pie.

Nicol se encontraba corriendo lo mas rapido que podía(nicol estaba en el piso 21) mientras era perseguida por los tres ninjas del pie estaba comenzando a cansarse y sentía cada vez mas cerca a los ninjas que la perseguían pero al doblar en una esquina pudo ver una rendija de ventilación con el tamaño suficiente para que ella pudiera entrar, logro entrar antes que los ninjas pudieran llegar a su flanco de visión para cuando los ninjas dieron vuelta en la esquina nicol ya avía entrado y cerrado tras ella y los tres tontos sudaban la gota gorda por lo que les aria su señor por haberla dejado escapar, nicol por su parte se encontraba recorriendo a gatas los tubos de ventilación asta que se encontró con una vertical la cual caía muy alto.

-rayos y ahora que are ya no puedo regresar y asia donde llevara esto-dijo nicol mientras se asomaba para tratar de ver sata donde llegaba el túnel

-asta donde llega esto este hombre no conoce lo que es la HAAAAA-se asomo tanto que no es fijo donde puso la mano resbalando y cayendo en la vertical-haaa ¡punk!(asi suena cuando algo cae en un cubo de metal lleno)- sonó cuando nicol callo después de tres metros en un enorme contenedor de ropa sucia en el cual habia cientos de uniformes del clan del pie para cuando nicol pudo salir de ay llevaba un bóxer con corazoncitos en la cabeza

-hum que, que paso- dijo mientras miraba asia todos lados y luego miro asia arriba y vio los bóxers en su cabeza

-guacate la y quién diablos usa calzones con corazoncitos-dijo escéptica mientras se quitaba los bóxer de la cabeza.

-joder y ahora estoy en la lavandería que mas me podría…pasar-dijo mientras levantaba uno de los uniformes y una idea pasaba por su cabeza- bueno algo es algo no, como diría un buen ninja se trabaja con lo que se tiene.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los chicos tuvieron que bajar de ese piso llaqué en el que estaban sufrió una "pequeña remodelación" estaban corriendo por los pacillos noqueando uno que otro ninja de negro mientras pasaban por la sala de entrenamiento entraron ay no avía nadie pero avía otra puerta por la cual pensaron que podrían salir pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con shredder el cual tenía todo un ejército atrás.

-valla tortugas se an venido a meter en la boca del lobo ustedes solos y díganme por que an venido ha-dijo hojalata digo shredder mientras se ponían en posición de ataque y los ninjas de negro comenzaron a luchar contra las tortugas de que eran mas que ellos habiendo una gran diferencia pero no por eso dejaron de pelear.

Entre los conductos de aire se desplazaba un supuesto "ninja del pie" que se conducía a gatas quejándose de su suerte.

-"_en cuanto logre salir viva de esto prometo ponerme en forma"_-pensaba nicol mientras se arrastraba por el tubo de ventilación cuando escucho ruidos de espadas chocando uno que otro gemido de dolor al llegar a una rejilla en la parte de abajo del tubo pudo ver a las tortugas peleando con los ninjas de negro casi no podía ver bien con la máscara que llevaba pero al menos lograba una buena orientación, vio como a los ninjas que aun estaban consientes retroceder y luego vio avanzar a shredder el tubo de ventilación pasaba la mitad de la sala de entrenamiento, nicol no sabia que hacer al ver a sus grandes héroes atrapados en ese predicamento asi que se le ocurrió comenzar a golpear con los puños el conducto el cual comenzó a vibrar por los golpes los cuales atrajeron la atencion de los que se encontraban abajo pero paso algo que nadie esperaba una parte del conducto se desprendió del techo después otra mas la parte en la que nicol se encontraba se desprendió todo y cayo junto con el resto del techo dejando un gran boquete en el techo.

Los escombros cayeron encima de shredder y después callo el tubo en el que se encontraba nicol.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las tortugas no podían creer que solo habian escuchado unos ruidos provenientes de la ventilación y luego todo cayó sobre shredder y luego para rematar cae un pedazo de la ventilación, los chicos habian saltado para evitar que les callera escombros que levantaron mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se disipo pudieron ver a alguien salir de entre los escombros y se pusieron en posición de ataque pero lo que los dejo perplejos fue que venía saliendo del tubo de ventilación un ninja del pie y además parecía mareado y se tambaleaba.

-es mi imaginación o ese ninja del pie acaba de salir del pedazo de tubo-

-no mikey lo vi yo tambien-dijo leo

Lo ven sacudir la cabeza y conseguir estabilizarse y bajando de los escombros los queda viendo fijamente pero no les dio tiempo ni de fijarse en su estatura cuando una mano salio de los escombros, vieron como el "ninja" de negro se volteaba asustado y después salía corriendo en su dirección aun se encontraban en posición de ataque cuando paso de largo a ellos se voltearon a ver entre los cuatro pero luego lo vieron regresar se acerco a mikey y lo jalo del brazo luego empujo por el caparazón a donatello y le iso señas a los demás para que reaccionaran y lo isieron salieron corriendo con el "ninja" detrás de ellos.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Les agradezco a todos por los comentarios que no me dejaron¬¬#... pero que se les ba a hacer solo espero que desfruten del cap bueno sin mas les dejo leer

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kevin Eusteman y Peter Laird autores originales del comic y de todos los que haygan comprado los derechos de autor ****n-n.**

Que lo disfruten

3

2

1

Go¡

En algún lugar de las alcantarillas de nueva york para ser mas especifico en la guarida de las tortugas se encontraba el "ninja" que habia ayudado a las tortugas a escapar sobre una cama en la de miguelangel (que mala soy le quite su cama u-u) aun conservaba la máscara y parte del traje solo que en la parte de su abdomen estaba desgarrado y sobre el se encontraban muchas vendas un poco ensangrentadas mientras doni lo observaba monitoreando mientras leo regresaba con abril para poder cerrar la herida que tenia y la principal preocupación de todos.

-porque simple mente no dejan que se desangre- dijo Raphael entrando por la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación-asi sería un ninja del pie menos que soportar.

-raphael nosotros le debemos el hecho de haber vueltos sanos y salvos-dijo Leonardo entrando por la puerta seguido de abril-si no fuera por eso en esto momentos seguiríamos hay atrapados-rafa solo solto un gruñido como contestación.

-crees que se recupere-pregunto mikey con angustia.

-aremos lo posible miguelangel –dijo abril-ahora salgan y déjenme trabajar necesito espacio y la ayuda de Donatello.

Los chicos salieron uno a uno de la habitación permitiendo asi que los otros dos trabajaran se sientan en el sofa creándose un silencio tenso entre los tres hermanos cada uno enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

En la habitación que era usada como sala de quirófano improvisada nicol se encontraba entre la inconsciencia y la realidad gracias a la anestesia que le habian colocado en su mente se formaba un túnel estrecho y al final de este habia una luz ala cual se dirigió al acercarse a la luz comenzó a escuchar una canción que ella conocía.

_Nunca use un antifaz_

_Voy de paso _

_por este mundo fugaz_

_-"__esa cansino la e escuchado en alguna parte lo se"__-_penso nicol mientras se acercaba asia la luz

_No pretendo parar _

_¿Dime quien camina_

_cuando se puede volar?_

-"_es gitana me gusta mucho esa canción"_- dijo nicol antes que se adentrara en la luz y al hacerlo los recuerdos inundaron su mente.

_Mi destino es andar_

_Mis recuerdos_

_son de una estela en el mar_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los chicos estaban corriendo con el "ninja" detrás de ellos en eso escucharon mas pasos aproximándose a ellos al voltear a ver pudieron ver mas ninjas del pie que les pisaban los talones

-bro's no quiero ser el insistente pero nos estan alcanzando-dijo mikey algo cansado de tanto correr

-si leo nos alcanzan y al parecer el que viene con nosotros comienza a ponerse lento-dijo Raphael al ver al "ninja" con dificultades para corre.

-ya entendí rafa-dijo leo-don ves alguna salida por algún lado.

-no leo-

-"_diablos si tan solo pudiéramos….esperen por aquí esta si"_-penso nicol mientras tomaba fuerza y aumentaba la velocidad pasando a los chicos los cuales la ven con asombro mientras tomaba la mano de Leonardo que estaba adelante jalándolo, asia uno corredor en el cual entraron en una escalera pero no se detuvieron hay bajaron un piso nicol corria todo lo que podía con los chicos tras ella.

_Lo que tengo lo doy_

_Dijo lo que pienso_

_tómame como soy_

Entraron en la lavandería de la que nicol habia salido todos observaron a su alrededor y después a nicol que aun tenía el traje ninja.

-nos trajiste a la lavandería que esperas que si les lavamos los calzones nos dejen salir-dijo rafa muy cabreado agarrando a nicol de la parte de enfrente del traje(solo tiene catorce no tiene mucho de donde agarrar XD) con voz amenazadora

-_por un segundo habia olvidado el carácter de rafa cuando se enoja da algo de miedo_- penso a ver el enojo de la tortuga de los sais.

-ya rafa no lo molestes al menos consiguió que perdiéramos a los ninjas-dijo leo apartando a raphael de nicol la cual dio un suspiro de alivio al verse liberada del agarre.

-si rafa además podemos usar este lugar para intentar salir por aquí-menciono Donatello inspeccionando el lugar

_Y vaya liviano_

_Mi corazón gitano_

_Que solo entiende de latir_

_A contramano_

Don saco de su bolso unas pequeñas bombas triangulares con unos botones verdes las coloco en una de las paredes de la habitación(es la bomba que usaron para liberar a leo en la película TMNT 2007 XD).

-con esto abriremos un hueco en la pared para poder salir-dijo doni luego de apretar unos botones-¡cúbranse!-grito antes de que la bomba explotara

-bien ahora busquemos la forma de bajar-dijo leo después de que se despejara el humo para asomarse para ver el gran boquete que dejo la bomba.

-si quieres puedes venir con nosotros si shredder te atrapa estarás muerto que dices-le propuso mikey al "ninja" el cual movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en forma afirmativa.

-espera un momento mikey no puedes simplemente dejar que valla con nosotros asi como asi es un ninja del pie puede atacarnos por la espalda-gruño raphael

-"_haa raphael siempre tan desconfiado no podía esperar menos de el_"-paso por la mente de nicol.

_No intentes amarrarme _

_Ni dominarme_

_Que yo soy quien elije_

_como equivocarme_

-rafa no vez que a arriesgado su vida solo para ayudarnos-le dijo leo intentando razonar con el

-leo lo que tu no ves es que solo es una trampa porque siempre crees que hay algo bueno en todas la personas-le rugió rafa.

Los otros dos miraban la pelea mientras donatello ataba una soga a un tubo de agua y el otro a un gancho, para luego lanzarlo a un edificio que estaba enfrente de ellos por suerte era un edificio de oficinas y a esas horas no avía nadie el gancho cayó en la azotea del edificio.

-hey chicos si ya terminaron de pelear nuestra vía de escape esta lista-dijo donatello para llamar la atencion de los cuatro que estaban en la pelea dos discutiendo y dos de observadores los cuales pararon y vieron la soga que colgaba asia afuera.

-eres increíble doni-menciono mikey dando saltitos de la alegría mientras se dirigía asia el hoyo en la pared, el primero en usarla fue Donatello después miguelangel y luego raphael solo faltaban Leonardo y nicol.

-bueno es tu turno-dijo leo a nicol mientras le daba espacio para que tomara la cuerda pero en ese momento escuchan un ruido proveniente de la puerta y por ella aparecieron cuatro ninjas del clan del pie, leo se coloco en posición de ataque y los ninjas del pie atacaron leo noqueo a tres de ellos pero uno logro escapar

-debemos darnos prisa antes de que ellos vengan con refuerzos- dijo leo mientras se aproximaba a la soga mientras nicol se acercaba a uno de los ninjas inconscientes y tomaba una katana y se acercaba asia Leonardo colocando la katana en el cinturón del traje.

-yo iré primero y tu me seguirás-le dijo leo mientras se sostenía de la cuerda y comenzaba a avanzar mientras nicol seguia en el mismo lugar esperando que Leonardo avanzara un poco mas pero en eso se escucho como la puerta se abría de modo estrepitoso al voltear por la impresión se encuentra con shredder que la mira directamente y luego desvía su mirada asia la soga detrás de nicol.

_a provéchame_

_que si llegue ayer_

_me puedo ir mañana_

_que soy gitana_

_que soy gitana_

Nicol al ver que shredder se acerca a gran velocidad asia la soga saca la katana de la funda y con todas sus fuerzas corta la soga antes de que shredder la alcance.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Leonardo que se encontraba a mitad de camino escucha el ruido que proviene de la guarida de shredder y voltea a ver pero se encuentra con que el "ninja" no lo sigue y cuando eleva mas la mirada logra ver como el ninja corta la soga ,mientras detrás de el aparecía shredder y viendo como con un movimiento de su espada atraviesa una parte del torso de nicol mientras el hace un giro en el aire se ata la cuerda en su cintura e intenta alcanzar a nicol que a caído después de ser atravesada por la espada de shredder.

Logro atraparla antes de que callera cuando la tubo en sus brazos sintió como algo cálido y viscoso resbalaba por sus manos al despegar una de sus manos del cuerpo de nicol pudo ver que era sangre.

-hey, hey despierta vamos debes despertar-dijo leo preocupado de que no reaccionara-chicos ayúdenme esta sangrando-grito leo y luego sintió como jalaban la cuerda asia arriba al elevar la mirada pudo ver a shredder desde el agujero de la pared los miraba por unos segundos y después les daba la espalda para adentrarse en las sombras.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

sigo siendo aprendiz

en cada beso

y con cada cicatriz

_algo puedo entender_

_de tanto que tropiezo_

_ya se como caer_

Leonardo la coloco en el piso de la azotea mientras Donatello la examinaba para ver cuan profunda era la herida.

-la herida no es muy profunda pero si esta perdiendo mucha sangre debemos parar la hemorragia y cerrar la herida rapido-dijo doni en un tono preocupado.

-muy bien chicos hay que llevarlo a la guarida y rapido-dijo leo a pesar de las protestas de raphael.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuara…

Dejen comentarios si nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aunque nadie a dejado comentarios en un sigol yo les bengo a dejar este cap y espero aunque sea solo para regañarme XD porfa dejen comestarios

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kevin Eusteman y Peter Laird autores originales del comic y de todos los que haygan comprado los derechos de autor****n-n.**

De la habitación de miguelangel, sale Donatello con las vendas y unas sabanas manchadas de sangre leo y mikey se alteran al ver tanta sangre y se dirigen con prisa asia doni el cual ya se esperaba esa reacción de sus hermanos.

-por favor doni dinos como se encuentra-pide miguelangel con desesperación

-porque tanta insistencia en saber si vive o no, no es asunto nuestro-dice rafa acercándose

-raphael-le regaña Leonardo.

-la vida es un regalo precioso el cual fue hecho para compartirla y respetarla agradecer por ella aquel que no aprecia eso no es distinto a un carnicero-dijo el maestro splinter apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-maestro-dijeron todos al unisonó mientras asían una reverencia.

-hijos míos veo que esta noche tuvieron dificultades pero antes de saber los detalles quisiera que me explicaras raphael el porqué de tus palabras-

-maestro el un ninja del pie es nuestro enemigo no deberíamos ayudarle y si nos atacara por la espalda-dijo rafa molesto.

-pero raphael el nos ayudo a escapar estamos en deuda-menciono leo

-raphael hijo mío la vida es algo que hay que apreciar el los ayudo eso quiere decir que tiene buen corazón y por ello los ayudo-

-pero maestro y si es una trampa y tienen un localizador para rastrearlo-

-entonces tendremos que tomar medidas-termino de decir el maestro.

-oigan hermanos no quisiera discutir pero yo quiero saber como sigue-dijo mikey

-después le explicaremos maestro-dijo Donatello-bueno las condiciones en las que se encuentra son estables aunque no se encuentra fuera de peligro abril y yo logramos cerrar la herida pero igual perdió mucha sangre asi que aun esta inconciente eso quiere decir que tendremos que esperar asta que despierte para saber como esta-termino de decir doni

-bueno en ese caso creo que es momento de que me expliquen lo que paso-centencio splinter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la habitación de miguel se encontraba abril observando al "ninja" que se encontraba inconciente debido a la anestesia.

-tienes mucha suerte muchachote unos minutos mas y no lo contarías-dio de manera suave mientras terminaba de vendar a nicol al terminar se levanto y se encamino ala puerta de salida pero antes de salir volteo a ver la cama en la que se encontraba nicol al escuchar un pequeño murmullo que llamo su atencion.

- Nunca use un antifaz-al escuchar eso abril se extraño pero luego sonrio para salir de la habitación.

Nicol se sentía en la nebulosa no sabia si estaba soñando o si habia muerto y estaba en el cielo ya que se sentía ligera y ese olor ¿agua estancada y pizza añeja? En ese momento nicol reacciono y se sentó de golpe en la cama recibiendo un pinchazo de dolor de la parte izquierda de su abdomen al llevar su mano a ese lugar vio que tenia unas vendas al rebedor de su abdomen y aunque la tenue luz de las velas no la dejaba apreciar bien pudo distinguir unas manchas de sangre sobre ellas, nicol aun se encontraba como en trance vio la sangre pero no se altero paseo su vista por toda la habitación encontrando la puerta y de manera mecánica se aproximo a ella la abrió despacio y a ella llego el sonido de el agua corriendo, música, televisión y una pelea se encamino con cautela asia donde se escuchaba la pelea la cual por el tono que usaban estaba comenzando

-leo entiende ese ninja nos apuñalara por la espalda cuando tenga la oportunidad sin lo dejamos terminaremos como trofeos un una de las paredes de shredder-desia rafa con tuno insistente

-raphael el maestro ya te lo explico no podemos dejarlo hay sin llevar e la conciencia el peso de una muerte que pudo ser evitada-le reclamo Leonardo.

-eso lo se pero aun no me termina de convencerme el numerito del ninja bueno y noble que nos ayudo a escapar-dijo rafa el para después encaminarse a la salida pero se detuvo a mitad de camino para encontrarse con el "ninja" que los ayudo a escaparen la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-nos estabas espiando-dijo rafa molesto y estaba a punto de lanzares contra el ninja cuando este callo pero antes de tocar el suelo leo lo atrapo-que demonios le pasa-se quejo rafa acercándose asia leo.

-no lo se abra que preguntarle a Donatello-menciono leo encaminándose asia el laboratorio/enfermería de doni, pero no se fijaron que de entre las sombras escondido los vigilaba el maestro rata muy pensativo en la que acababa de ver.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-y bien que paso dinos doni-pregunto mikey viendo a nicol acostada en la camilla

-tal parece que descompenso al recibir un increíble shock-

-en español-se quejo raphael

-que se desmayo después de recibir una gran impresión-resoplo Donatello-que fue exacta mente lo que paso-pregunto doni viendo a los dos que habian traído al "ninja" inconciente.

-pues rafa lo vio en la entrada de la sala de entrenamiento en donde nos encontrábamos rafa le grito y luego se desmayo-relato breve mete Leonardo.

-pues si yo tambien viera la cara de rafa molesto de un solo tambien me desmayaría jajaja-dijo miguelangel mientras se reía de la expresión que ponía el mencionad.

-humm-un gemido de dolor llamo la atencion de los cuatro hermanos y se dejo de escuchar las risas se mikey para posar su vista en la camilla en la cual se encontraba nicol la cual se incorporaba de la camilla en la que la habian recostado ya se encontraba menos mareada y mas despierta, pero tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza se llevo una mano asia esta para ver si asi aminoraba el dolor.

-_diablos siento que me va a explotar la cabeza_-penso nicol mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro pero reacciono al sentir sus algo en su cara se paseo las manos por toda la cara encontrándose con una máscara que abarcaba toda su cabeza.

-cálmate no te hemos quitado la máscara si es to que te preocupa-dijo una voz que la iso sobresaltase un poco al dirigir su mirada asia donde provenía la vos se encontró con una tortuga gigante de banda roja en la cara y una cara de muy mal genio, nicol por su parte solo ladeo la cabeza intentando procesar todo lo que pasaba-oye te estoy hablando maldito ninja del pie-rafa comenzaba a enfadarse cuando doni paso de largo y se coloco junto a nicol en la camilla.

-dime como te sientes te duele algo en particular-pregunto don ignorando el enfado de raphael que murmuraba por lo bajo, nicol solo lo quedo viendo y después se llevo una mano a la cabeza señalando el lugar que le dolía-bien al parecer el dolor solo se localiza en la cabeza no te duele la herida de tu abdomen-pregunto con insistencia Donatello.

-_herida? Abdomen? De que rayos esta hablando_-penso nicol antes de llevarse una mano ala zona mencionada y descubrir unos vendajes que rodeaban su torso en la parte baja tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que Donatello seguia hablándole asta que sintió como tiraban del traje y abrían mas la de por si dañada prenda al levantar la vista se encontró con al cara enfurruñada de raphael.

-doni te esta hablando-dijo con voz amenazante rafa, en ese momento nicol sintió una punsada en la parte de los vendajes y solto un gemido de dolor.

-ya rafa suéltalo no vez que lo estas lastimando-dijo mikey apartando a rafa de nicol con algo de brusquedad asiendo que nicol callera de nuevo en la camilla y soltara otro gemido de dolor e incorporándose después a pesar de el esfuerzo de don de que se quedara acostada.

-_si este bobo estera que me quede callada después de esto esta muy equivocado_-penso nicol muy enojada.

-tranquilo no te esfuerces aun estas herido y solo ha pasado un dia desde que cerraron la herida-la detuvo leo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de nicol para que no se levantar de la camilla, nicol harta de todo ese comportamiento llevo sus manos asia atrás de la cabeza para poder deshacer el nudo que mantenía la máscara sujeta a su rostro pero una mano le impide hacerlo al voltear se encuentra con mikey que sostenía su muñeca para detenerla

-no tienes que hacer eso yo no creo que nos ataque por la espalda-le dijo mientras bajaba la mano esperando que nicol isiera lo mismo, y asi lo iso por unos minutos mientras reflexionaba pero aun asi volvio levantar las manos con el fin de quitarse esa sofocante mascara.

-_lo siento mikey pero ya no aguanto esta mascara con ella no puedo hablar_-penso nicol mientras desataba el nudo a pesar de la queja que solto miguelangel por eso todos estaban expectantes aunque no lo admitieran por conocer el rostro de quien los ayudo.

Cundo el ultimo nudo cedió todos aguantaron la respiración y al ver deslisarse lentamente la mascara por el rostro de nicol todos se quedaron de piedra por unos minutos asta que rafa reacciono y no de la mejor manera.

-que un niñato nos ayudo-en ese instante al escuchar la palabra niñato una venita aparecio en la frente de nicol y quedo viendo a rafa con ojos asesinos y un aura oscura al rebedor de ella.

-que as dicho remedo de reptil de quinta-

Continuara…


End file.
